


Connections unseen

by UnknownScribes



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Days, Cooking, Cuddling, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr - Freeform, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Cooks, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them okay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rafael Barba - Freeform, Unexplained connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/UnknownScribes
Summary: Rafael has a bad day when his case gets wrecked, not only because a horrible man gets to walk, but because he understands the circumstances personally.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 33





	Connections unseen

**Author's Note:**

> You get to decide what type of connection he had to the case emotionally. Go wild my friends.   
> Also I was thinking about my sister's cooking and how much fun we have together -not that you get to see it here, but maybe in another fic-  
> Kinda based of a prompt from a friend, I went off key a little.

Rafael had had a pretty shitty day, it was easy enough to tell, even if you didn't know him. His slam dunk case was shredded by the defense after a small bit of information came to light, catching their victim in a web of lies that not even Barba could unweave with enough effort and time. Perhaps if the case had continued for another week he could've repaired the damage done in mere minutes, but he was not so lucky. A horrible man got to walk because the defense wised up for five seconds. Rafael was just so done for the day and he took it out on everyone around him, which wasn't like him, which is how they knew he was having a rougher time of it than usual. How personally did he take it?

At the end of the day he hailed a cab and went straight home, pouring himself a tumbler of Scotch and he knocked it back just as quickly as he'd poured it. He refilled his glass and once more drained it, going for a third when he heard the buzzer. Someone wanted in, he was fairly certain it was either Olivia or Sonny. He waited, listening to quick bursts of buzzing, desperation was not a good look on either of them. Eventually he gave up, knowing they'd bother until he let them in, so he did just that. His third glass of Scotch following the fate of the first two, the burn nothing as it passed down his throat. He wasn't dumb enough to go for a fourth, because he'd feel the buzz of three later, especially with how quickly he drank them. He opened his door after watching out the peephole, letting in none other than Sonny. 

"Oh wow..." Barba said to himself, unimpressed. Sonny hummed in question, but Rafael didn't bother to reply, it wasn't his concern. "What do you want Carisi?" He asked, voice harsh and dry. Sonny had puppy dog eyes, not that Rafael would admit to them actually working just a little. "I apologize, that was rude." He said, he wasn't entirely without manners, even when he was in a bad mood.

"Water off a duck's back." Sonny answered with a grin, arms still weighed down with fabric bags, and he noticed as Barba lifted a brow. "I come bearing gift of food." He chuckled, presenting the bags, as if they weren't obvious already. "You sit back and relax, I'll do the cooking!" Sonny said as he bounded towards the kitchen, Rafael following behind shortly.

"Sonny, you are absolutely out of your mind." Rafael said with a small roll of his eyes, watching as he unloaded the bags. Pasta, cheeses, bread, chicken, and sauces galore! He wouldn't dare say out loud that it made his mouth water just thinking about what Sonny'd be making for him, or that his stomach growled.

"Nope, I just know when you've had a rough day and my mother taught me a good home cooked meal can fix anything. Now go, relax!" Sonny said, attempting to shoo him out of the kitchen, though they both settled for Barba sitting on a stool at the counter. He rested his elbows on the surface, despite how uncouth it was, he had more manners than this, but it didn't matter where Sonny was concerned.

His sleeves were rolled up as he worked, carefully our of the way, his shirt tucked in tighter so it wouldn't touch the food when he leaned. He made quick work of cutting the chicken, his knife cutting through effortlessly. Sonny moved from one prep stage to the next, his face had focus wrote all over it. It was kinda adorable really, the way he'd squint at the food as he worked it. It was funny how he'd cuss under his breath at it. An hour or so and several cuss words later Sonny had finished a lovely Chicken Parmesan, splitting the bounty of the meal between two plates. 

"Dinner is served." Sonny said in his best mock English accent, trying a fancy man's expression, not that there was such a thing, but Rafael appreciated the laughs. They ate their meal in a blend of comfortable silence and easy conversation, Barba even opened up as to why the case had been rough on him, and Sonny didn't judge him for a minutes. "I understand." Was all he offered as Rafael leaned into after they'd finished eating. Sonny pressed a gentle kiss on the prosecutor's head, holding him closer, assuring him he'd be there for him.

"We need to clean up." Rafael broke the moment, he cared about his dishes, and Sonny laughed. They could cuddle later and Sonny could cook him as many meals as he liked. But now they needed to clean their plates and wash the dishes, and that's just what they did.


End file.
